


Life Snippets

by HayashiYuri



Series: Words dump [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Nonsense, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-12-21 00:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11932575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HayashiYuri/pseuds/HayashiYuri
Summary: Lots of drabbles about our favorite characters random snippets in life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Married AU

Being an elementary teacher for a bunch of 8-year-olds was taking a toll on his mental health. Their constant screaming, yelling, fighting and “Mister Loki, Kelly kicked me!” were the few reasons why Loki regretted his career choice.

 

So when Loki reached his humble abode at 4pm sharp (there's no way he's staying with those brats a minute longer), he was hoping for at least an hour of silence. Or maybe a few massages and two but well, beggers can't be choosers. To be frank, even the couch looked inviting at this state. 

 

“How's school?” Thor, his husband for a year asked the moment the blonde stepped into the threshold. 

 

“Terrible,” Loki groaned.

 

“Well, guess date night today is cancelled.” Thor smirked when he saw Loki jerked awake from his position on the couch. 

 

“What date night?” Loki asked. He was sure he did not forget any important dates. It wasn't their birthdays and their anniversary was 2 months ago.

 

Thor chuckled and helped his husband up. “You'll see. Go change.”

 

“There better be chocolate after this. And sex. And massages.” 

 

“Then it's school time again tomorrow.” Thor laughed as he jumped away from Loki’s kick.

 

“Damn you for bursting my bubble. I want sex, Thor! Make up sex!”

 

“It's a Thursday tomorrow. So that means Jenny, Kelly, Brian…” Thor listed out Loki’s students and smirked as Loki's pale face blanched even further.

  
“Fuck you Thor. Not cool!”


	2. Untitled Frostiron fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are time when Loki could not keep his insecurities at bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Very loosely) Inspired by Teckmonky's Wine Mom Loki.
> 
> My Loki is not as badass as I would like. Wonder how the angst slipped into my words.

It was the first day of spring, or so Loki thought when Facebook happily informed him that. But looking at their snow-covered lawn, Loki let out a sigh and sipped his wine.

He looked around his kitchen, barely registering the sizzling steak on the stove. 

“Why do I have to stay at home and cook?” Deep down in his heart, he knew why. 

He was the villain behind the New York attack. His falling from the bifrost triggered a series of attack from Thanos. He was the monster every Asgardian children talked about.

Loki turned his steak over and took another sip of his wine. Behind him, wine bottles were strewn across the flow. Due to his Jotun physiology, Loki was not drunk. Nope, not at all. Too bad, he thought.

“Loki? Babe? Are you in the kitchen?” It was Tony, his beloved Anthony Stark, the genius behind Stark Industries.

Tony was taken aback by the state of the kitchen. Despite the aroma from the steak, the kitchen was a mess. Other than wine bottles, pots and pans, glasses and cans, utensils and cutlery covered the kitchen’s surface. 

Tony slowly made his way to Loki, who held his wine glass loosely, dripping the wine all over their kitchen floor.

“Having a bad day hun?” Tony asked as he gathered his Asgardian-Jotun spouse in his arm.

Loki hid his face in Tony’s chest and shook his head. Tony sighed, knowing that he couldn’t get anything out of Loki at this moment. He switched off the stove and carried Loki to the living room.

As they huddled close together on the sofa, Loki slowly relaxed. At times like this, he just want some reassurance from those he loved. Peering up from where he hid his face, Loki gave Tony a shy smile, who kissed him on the lips. That was when Loki knew everything would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still learning how to write a proper story, instead of drabbles. Constructive criticisms are welcomed.


End file.
